


Glitch

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, body-switching shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck?” she asks, but it sounds like Johnny instead. Actually, it sounds like a higher-pitched Johnny whose voice just broke, but details, amirite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Boss has she/her pronouns and it's kind of indirectly stated that she has boobs. Anyway, this is something I wrote on a whim a few days ago and just never posted, but here you go!

“Hey, Johnny! Mind helping me out in the simulation? Kinzie needs me to tweak some shit or something and I thought you’d enjoy killin’ some aliens,” Boss yells across the room to her friend who is picking his nails with his favorite knife. “Hell yeah! ‘s about time you let me in on some action!” Johnny’s more enthusiastic than she thought he’d be, so he’s got to be bored out of his mind. She kinda feels bad for taking Matt last time (especially because Matt was so disinterested in going) but now’s the time to make up for it, then. 

Leaning back on the simulation-table-thing, Boss notices that the tingles that normally start at her toes aren’t present. _Maybe Kinzie worked out the bugs?_ She thinks briefly before blacking out completely.

What the fuck? Is Boss’s first thought when she wake up on the ground instead of slowly coming-to while standing up like normal. She sits up but finds her movement sluggish and she’s got an ache in her right knee that she definitely didn’t expect. The sort of “I didn’t go to the hospital immediately and fucked it up” sort of ache she knew well as a teenager, but nothin’ a little surgery and physical therapy couldn’t (mostly) fix. She glances to her left and sees a very confused mirror image of herself gaping incredulously at her. “What the fuck?” she asks, but it sounds like Johnny instead. Actually, it sounds like a higher-pitched Johnny whose voice just broke, but details, amirite?

“Whaddayamean, what the fuck?” her clone says and it sounds like her but not, a little deeper and less practiced, and then what happened clicks in her mind.

“Kiiiiiiiiiiiiinzieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Sorry, Boss! I don’t know what happened, I’m working on getting you both back to normal but, ugh, the simulation isn’t responding to my overrides!” 

“Holy shit,” Johnny-in-Boss’s-Body says and he looks slightly grossed out but also kind of astonished and Boss feels very much the same way. “This is so weird,” he says and Boss is about to say something but Johnny’s sunglasses slide down her nose and the world goes blurry. 

“Holy shit, yourself,” she breathes and shoots him a knowing smirk. “You’re fuckin’ blind, dude!” Johnny glares at Boss and crosses his arms and then quickly uncrosses them. “Eugh,” he mumbles and it’s Boss’s turn to glare. 

“Well, I mean,” Boss says after a minute and Johnny looks at her, “we can still kick ass like this,” and he smirks. “Hell yeah, that’s what I like to hear.” They high five – yeah, nothing really stands between the Boss and Johnny and killing things.


End file.
